


2020: electric boogaloo

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2020, alastor being a dumbass, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: oh good, a sequel!
Kudos: 17





	2020: electric boogaloo

It was strange, this new Earth they were on.

As a late Christmas gift, Lucifer had allowed Charlie to bring some people to Earth with her, since she had never seen it.

Naturally, he chose her girlfriend, and her business partner... and his boyfriend, of course. 

Vaggie was the only one to have the sense to dress them all more accurately, though more.. 2014-ish. Charlie was wearing Uggs.

They appeared right in the heart of New York, leading to Angel to beam with joy. 

"I can show you guys around here like the back of my hand- this looks nothing like it used too."

Alastor's eyes were glued to a large screen, the date plastered on every pixel.

"Angel my dear, look at this. January first, 2020! How delightful, there's a sequel!"

Angel looked at his dumbass boyfriend and just shook his head


End file.
